Megamind (Maximilian Morris)
MEGAMIND Many years ago, in a galaxy far, far away, two planets were being sucked into the vacuum of a dying star. Two different sets of parents on each of these planets decided to send their infant sons to another world to ensure their survival. One landed in the lush comfort of a very well-off family, and with his demi-god like powers, would grow up to be Metro Man, sole defender of Metro City. The other crashed into the yard of a Prison for the Criminally Gifted, and with his startling intellect--complete with an oversized head and blue skin--grew up as Metro Man’s rival and arch nemesis, Megamind. For years, the two put themselves at odds--and where the young, charismatic and showy Metro Man received adoration and acclaim, Megamind sank deeper into a world of a crime and evil. Their future battles made a hundred headlines, each fight almost constantly ending in Megamind’s incarceration. During a routine kidnapping of one Roxanne Ritchie, Megamind had concocted a plan to hopefully destroy Metro Man with a laser-mounted satellite, programed to fire with the full power of the sun. And though the plan was completely flawed, Metro Man seemed trapped--claiming a weakness to copper--and was apparently destroyed in the blast. In the weeks that followed, Megamind went on a destruction spree, claiming the city as his own. But soon, he ran out of places to ransack, people to terrorize, and things to steal. He realised, without Metro Man--without a hero to battle--he, as a villain, didn’t have a purpose. This is the point in canon I’m bringing him in from. MAX Maximilian was born in a crumbling neighborhood in the rural sections of Amsterdam. He came from something of a broken home. His parents were kind and loving enough, though they weren’t nearly as well off as they needed to be. With the house falling in on them, the bank and bill collectors knocking on the door, they knew they couldn’t take care of their bouncing baby boy. And so, with a tearful goodbye, Mrs. Morris gave her only son to her brother, Byron. Now, where his mother had been a witch, she had long distanced herself from the wizarding world to live a more normal life with her husband. Byron, however, was a very active wizard, and sought to teach his nephew well. While he wasn’t the most upstanding citizen--using his gifts to steal, blackmail, and generally cause trouble--he wasn’t an evil man. Still, he wasn’t exactly the best role model. Max took to his nature rather well, and showed a great potential for learning. He grew up in the heart of Amsterdam, near much of the grime of society. He learned Dutch as a first language, and Frisian, German and English followed soon after. He knew few children, but they didn’t take to him very well. Time after time, he tried to gain his peers’ acceptance, and time after time, he was scorned, and teased. After a while, Max was tired of it. He didn’t -want- their acceptance anymore--and if they were bent on making him a ‘bad kid’, then he was going to be a bad kid. He was happy with it for a while. A week shy of his eleventh birthday, he swiped a magazine from a street cart, and the following chase nearly got another kid hit by a car. While he liked the idea of his reputation swelling because of his reckless behavior...maybe he wasn’t looking forward to a life of petty crime quite so much. When the letter from Hogwarts came, Maximilian took some time, deciding whether or not he truly wanted to go. He didn’t work well with others as a whole, and he didn’t like the idea of being so far away from the only place he was familiar with. Where he knew how things worked. Eventually, his uncle was able to encourage him to go. Who knew, maybe he would make friends. Or rob them all blind. A win, in any situation. In his formative years at the school, Max kept mostly to himself, alienating most of his class, drowning himself in books, and gaining the reputation of a trouble-maker. He spent most of his third year in detention. He did manage to make a handful of friends because of this--some of the trouble makers, some of the brains. One in particular, whom he considers his right-hand man. He -does- excel in his academics, despite what he does to act out. Only recently, he’s been studying more than making life miserable for his classmates. He may actually be trying to think about the future. Regardless, he really does have thirst to learn. CLASSES He’s taken his required courses, showing a talent for Potions and Astronomy in particular. In electives, he’s taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies. HOUSE He has been sorted into Ravenclaw.